


Bustin' Up on the Beach

by Redxan600



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, F/M, Lemon, Public Sex, Titjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: Aqua relaxes on the beach after her breakup with her boyfriend. While at the beach, she meets a young boy who is sure to give her a great time. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. AU
Relationships: Aqua & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Bustin' Up on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous, I did the best I could in this request. So I hope you enjoy this!

Aqua is going through her drawer to find what kind of swimsuit she is going to wear at the beach. This week has been stressful for her since she broke up with her boyfriend. She thought a nice relaxing day at the beach would soothe her tensions. She brought out a purple bikini from her drawer. After putting it on, she looks at herself in the mirror. She is oblivious that this bikini is obviously way too small for her. Her swim bra only covered her nipples and her swim bottoms hardly covered her ass.

Her figure looks so stunning for a twenty-two year old college student. Her breasts has a wonderful G cup size that will make any girl jealous of her chest. Her buttocks are so round and plump that it will make any boy drool to dehydration. Her waist is so slim and her hips are so curvy, it complimented well with her figure. With a body like that, she could pass for a prostitute or a stripper.

With an umbrella and a duffle bag in her possession, she heads straight for the beach. When she got there, she noticed that the beach is completely empty. There is no one in the water. There is no one on the shores making sandcastles. There isn't even a lifeguard on duty. She has the beach all to herself. She sets up her umbrella, grabs a towel from her duffel bag and sets it on the sand, and she lays flat on her belly. She let out a relaxing sigh, and tries to forget about her problems.

As much as she tries, she couldn't forget about the thing her ex-boyfriend did. He was caught cheating on her, and she wondered why he did it. She thought that he could perhaps make a harem for himself. If she is correct, then, she should know that it was not going to happen. Because he has a small cock. Now that she is thinking about it, she didn't mind breaking up with him. His small cock really didn't satisfy with her.

Then, she finally ease up and relax. This breakup has been good for her. This just means she can find a boyfriend who has a big cock, and a big heart who will support her needs. She dreams about a guy who would help her when she is in trouble, comforts her when she goes through some tough times, and this is the most important trait she really wants in a relationship, she wants a guy that will make her feel special.

Unknowing to her, when she first got to the beach, she didn't notice someone is already there. He was taking his usual jog on the beach when his attention was caught by the blue haired woman. He ceases his jogging and sees Aqua wearing next to nothing. That incredibly small purple bikini has stirred his loins in arousal. He sees her setting her stuff on the sand, and she lays down on her towel, relaxing.

She was all alone by herself. They are the only ones here on this beach and he thought this opportunity is perfect for him. He's not hoping he'll get lucky, but he is hoping for something. He walks up to her while she is still daydreaming about her perfect boyfriend. He called out to her to get her attention.

"Hey there!" The boy said.

Aqua was snapped out of her thoughts and she looks back to see who is calling out to her. She honestly couldn't believe what she is seeing. The boy has blue eyes, spiky blonde hair, and a sexy six pack abs. What really brought her attention is the bulge hidden behind his blue speedo. She is wondering how big is the package under that single piece of clothing.

"Oh, hey." Aqua said.

"So, what are you doing here all alone on this beach?" The boy asked.

"Oh nothing. Just here relaxing." She said.

"Mind if I join you?" The boy asked.

"Not at all." She said.

The boy sits down next to her and Aqua sits back up to have a face to face conversation.

"I'm Ventus, by the way. My friends call me Ven." The boy introduced.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Aqua." She introduced.

The conversation started off pretty well. They were warmed up to each other, letting out some friendly laughs, and talk about what they're doing in life.

"Wait... Your last job was to deliver pizza?" She asked. "I thought only high schoolers were to deliver pizza."

"I am a high schooler. So it makes sense." Ventus said.

"You are?!" She said in surprise. "How old did you say you are?"

"I'm eighteen."

"Eighteen?!" She exclaimed. Her eyes slid down to his abs. 'With such well built muscles, it's almost hard to believe that he's still in school.' She thought.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Twenty-two. And I'm in college."

"Whoa! You're already high level than me."

"And we were delivering pizzas back then."

They both laughed at their inside joke.

"You know, I'm going to go ahead and say it. That a pretty skimpy outfit you're wearing." Ventus said.

She just giggles, "Well look who's talking." She said. 'Is my bikini that skimpy? I thought swimsuits were supposed to be revealing.' She thought.

He chuckles and says, "Yeah, you're right. I don't have room to talk."

Her eyes slid down to his speedo. 'Damn, he is packing! I doubt that he's a high schooler with a package like that in his speedo.' She thought. "So why are you wearing that? It doesn't leave much to the imagination."

"I can say the same thing about your bikini." Ventus said. "But if you must know, I'm a bit of a brag."

'A bit?' She thought.

"I wear this just to show off and impress the cute girls. Y'know, flaunt a little, tease 'em, and make them beg for more. Sometimes it works."

"Oh really? Is that why you only wear speedos?"

"Well, that's half the reason." He said. "There were times when I wore swim trunks. But the waves always washes them out of me, and the next thing happen, I'm swimming naked in the waters."

She giggles when he told her that.

"So now, I wear speedos because they're secure enough around my body. And they don't sag whenever I do my routine jogging."

"So you're planning to go swimming wearing that?"

"I was about to until I met you." He said. "But now that you mention it, you wanna go swimming with me?"

"Sure." She said. "Oh, but wait... I forgot to put on sunscreen." She grabs a bottle of sunscreen from her duffel bag and hands it to him. "Would you mind putting some on my back?"

"I don't mind." He said.

As he is pouring a handful, Aqua lays down on her towel, and unlace her swim bra. Her back is exposed, and so are her breasts. Ventus begins rubbing her exposed back with sunscreen lotion. The touch of her back feels so soft. His hands feel so strong as he coats her back with sun protection. He rubs the lotion on her lower back, just inches away from touching her soft, plump, butt. He is so desperate to touch her, but he doesn't want to break the boundary just yet.

"Would you mind getting my legs, too?" She asked.

"Sure."

He pours more sun protection on his palm, and begins rubbing the lotion all over her legs. He starts off with one leg and rubs the sunscreen from her thigh, to her ankle. His hand is just inches away to her opening as he rubs her thigh. She isn't saying anything about it, but he doubts she'll let him go this far. After he finishes one leg, he rubs the other with more sunscreen.

As soon as he is about to finish, Aqua says this, "You know what? Just rub the lotion to anything that isn't covered."

He stops. "Anything?"

"Yeah, go ahead." She said.

He poured more lotion on his palm, and his hands reach for the one place that he hasn't touch. His strong hands grasp on her soft, plump butt cheeks. He softly gasp in surprise to find out how squishy her cheeks are. They feel so bouncy, and he can easily mold them in his hands. He then noticed that she isn't saying anything. She isn't resisting, and she isn't telling him to stop. Even after putting lotion on her ass, he still continues to fondle her cheeks, which lasted for a few minutes.

"Hey." She said.

"Yeah?" He said as he continues to fondle her.

"So how long are you going to grope my ass? I think you put the lotion on."

"Oh! Hehe... Sorry." Ventus said and cease his rubbing. "It's just that your ass feels good."

"Thanks for the compliment." She said as she ties her bra back on. "Since you helped me, let me return the favor by rubbing the lotion on your back."

"Uh, s-sure." He said.

He lays flat on his stomach and he feels the lotion pouring on his back. He felt the gentle, soft hands rubbing all over his back. Aqua took her time admiring the muscles he built. His back felt so firm and taut, she wonders how many girls had touch him before. She rubs the sunscreen on his legs and she felt the taut muscles that was built into them. She thought he was kidding about his jogging, but those legs of his proved her wrong.

"There. All done." She said.

Ventus got up and sat on his knees. "Thanks for that."

"Oh wait! I missed a spot." She said.

"Huh? You did?"

"Yeah. Right here." She squirts the bottle of sunscreen protection on his torso.

"Whoa!" Ventus exclaimed when the cool lotion squirted on his abs and chest.

"Let me get that." She said, and she begins rubbing the lotion all over his chest and stomach.

'This is just some excuse for her to touch me more. And I don't mind. Her hands and her fingers feels so soft and gentle.' Ventus thought.

Truthfully, this is her excuse to touch him more and feel more of his muscles. His whole body feels so taut and muscly just like the regular worked out high school boy he is. She rubs her palms in circles around his firm chest. Her fingers slides down on his six pack. And her hands were pressing down on his body to feel the tone of his chest and his six pack abs.

Her hands got lower and lower to where her fingers is just inches away from the waistband of his speedo. This is just like how Ventus was wanting to touch more of her. She looks up at his face as her fingers grabbed the waistbands. There was no resistance, no anxiety, and not even discomfort written on his face. With full of confidence, she slowly pulls his speedo down and release his member. She slightly gasp in surprise when she sees his massive size. It's long, thick, and a bit veiny.

'Damn, he's hung!' She thought. 'Perfect!'

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"There is." Aqua said. "This needs to be protected from the sun as well." She said when she refers to his dick. "Let me put some of my brand lotion on it."

She opens her mouth, and takes some of his inches down into her throat. She chokes and made some gagging sounds as she takes as much of his cock deep into her throat. Ventus tipped his head back and let out a soft groan when he feels her soft, moist cavern swallowing his dick. She stops when she took half of his inches in her throat. She calmly breathes through her nasals and starts pleasuring his hung cock with her mouth.

Her lips and face stretches when she pulls her lips back while slurping and sucking on his meat. When she got to the tip, she flicks her tongue against his slit and pried a sharp gasp and a soft moan from this high school boy. When she takes his inches back in her throat again, her tongue swirls around his shaft, lubing it with her saliva. When she pulls her head back again, her lips sealed around his cock, her cheeks were hollowed, and she slurps him harder and making her throat and mouth tighter.

She feels him gradually getting harder and harder in her mouth and throat as she sucks him dry. When she takes his cock back in her throat once again, she begins to hum, which pried out a groan from this sexy teenager. The thrumming of her throat vibrates against his thick shaft. Ventus could only let out moans of delight. Her damp mouth sucks and slurps while her throat thrums on his cock. As she pulls her head back, she seals her lips as tight as she could, slurps his cock, and she made a pop sound when his cock is out of her mouth.

"I need to spread this lotion all over your cock." Aqua said as she strokes his fully erect, thick, hard shaft. "Guess I have to use these, then."

She grabs her bust, and wraps her large tits around his massive size. Another soft groan was released when he felt the soft texture of her breasts sandwiching his thick pillar. Her loins were getting moist and excited from the feeling of his cock sliding against her soft busty tits. Ven's eyes were closed, his head tipped back, and his lips parted to let out another soft moan.

She rubs her huge bust all over his pillar, smearing her saliva on his entire pole. Her saliva made his cock and her tits slick enough for her to increase the pace of her bust massage. She squeeze her breasts together, sandwich his shaft harder, and slides her tits against his cock. Her large mounds rapidly massages his thick and firm shaft. Her bust bounces up and down, squeezing him tighter, and she added more pleasure by sliding her tongue up against his shaft.

Ventus could only let out loud groans, pleasing moans, and heavy panting. Her tit massage felt so amazing, and with her tongue added in, swirls of pleasure and ecstasy were making his mind go blank. Her breasts were spilling out of her swim bra and exposes her rosy nipples. They look so pert and beautiful, it complimented well with her large mounds. His eyes couldn't look away from the sight of her expose breasts. In fact, it was enough to push him to the edge of orgasm.

"Aqua, I'm gonna cum!" Ven groaned.

With quick thinking, she takes as much of his length deep down in her throat. Venuts groaned loudly and she feels the thick, warm liquid flowing through her esophagus. She feels his cock beating and throbbing as he spurts out each load. She could only take so much in her mouth, some of his hot loads spilled out of her mouth and onto her tits. Her swim panties were soaking wet just from sucking him off and swallowing his cum.

After he finished, Aqua slowly takes his massive cock out of her mouth and sees the mess it left on his whole shaft. Using her tongue, she applied her pink flesh on his shaft, and started to slowly lick the saliva and the leftover cum off. Ventus slightly groaned as her tongue ran all over his slick shaft. He moaned loudly when her damp mouth slurps and sucks up the fluids. His highly sensitive cock being fondled with her tits to make him hard again made him shudder in pleasure.

"Look at that. You're ready to move on to the next phase." Aqua said. "Whaddya say? Want to keep going?"

"You bet your sweet, sexy ass I do." Ventus said.

She lays back on her towel while Ventus is sitting on his knees and admiring the view of this sexy college woman. Her swim bra was pushed up and freeing her breasts. Her soaking wet swim panties were pushed to the side and exposing her drenched opening. Her horny fluids were dripping out of her womanly cavern and spilling onto her towel. Meanwhile, Ventus's speedo is still lowered down enough to free his shaft, but hides his balls.

He gripped his hard shaft, and slowly slides his entire length deep into her opening. Aqua's eyes were rolled back up, her lips curved into a lewd smile, and she bit her lower lip to try and hold back her erotic moans. His long, hard, and thick member spreads her insides as wide as it can. When he fully inserts himself inside her, she let out a shout, and she felt something rushing out of her.

"Did you just came from me entering inside you?" Ventus asked.

"I can't lie. Yes! Your cock is so big and hard, and amazing!" Aqua moaned. "I want you to fuck me until you cum!"

"Heh. You asked for it." Ventus said.

He begins to move in a steady pace. With this pace, he wants her to enjoy the feeling of his long, hard, and thick cock penetrating her. The bulbous head continuously kissed against the entrance to her womb. He groaned when he feels her insides wrapping and coiling around his dick. It only made her passage even tighter than before. As he slides his cock in and out, her opening lets out soft and squishy sounds that even aroused the college student.

"You're such a big boy." She said.

Her soft mewls, her tits bouncing up and down from his movements, and the sounds of her squelching pussy has motivated him to thrust deeper and harder into her. He thrusts his hips hard and deep into her, striking at her sweet spot, and hitting against her core. Soft panting, soft gasping, and blissful moaning were being pried out from the blue haired girl. Her soaking wet walls squeezing him and milking him for his cream were prying out groans and moans from him.

"Ah! Fuck, I'm coming from your cock!" She moaned. "Fuck me until you cum inside me!"

Her creamy liquids were spilling out of her cavern, seeping through his thick pole, and making a creamy, sticky mess in between their pelvis. Her creamy fluids added more lewd squelching sounds, and his thrusting were pushing her cream out and splattering across their groin. The sounds of her erotic, shameful, and horny pussy is turning her on so much. Her pussy greedily sucks him in when he pushes his cock forward and produced more squishy and squelching noises.

"Mmmm! I can't stop coming from your cock!" She moaned.

He grabs her bouncing breasts, and begins to give them a rough massage with his strong hands. His palm sinks into her fleshy orbs when he fondles and squeezes them. They felt so soft in his hands, and her nipples were hard as pebbles. His thumb brush and flicks one of her nipples, while the other hand pinches, tugs, and rolls the other one. He pushes his palms down onto her bust, pushing the leftover flesh out between his fingers. He squeezes them hard and pried a sharp yelp from Aqua.

He sheath himself, let out a pleasing, shuddering groan, and pours his loads deep into her core. Aqua loudly moaned as the feeling of his warm cum flows through her cavern and fills into her womb. She feels his cock throbbing each time he shoots out a load. Ventus groaned when he feels her insides tightening up, squeezing him, and a rush of her fluids sprayed out of her and coats his entire cock.

After they finished, the two of them were slightly panting to catch their breaths. Aqua admired the glow of his sweaty abs. She brush her palm down on his six pack and felt how moist and sticky he is. The sight of her breast inflating as she breaths and the sensation of her insides still massaging his flaccid pillar, has gotten him fully erect once again. She felt a little surprised when she feels his cock hardening inside her again.

She seductively chuckles and said, "This adolescent teenager is ready for more. What do you want to do to me next?"

"There's one place I haven't been to yet." Ventus said.

With her body flipped and laying flat on her belly, and Ventus still sitting on his knees, and her swim bottom still pushed aside, Ventus fondles her plump ass cheeks with his strong hands. His hands sinks into her flesh and push them out in between his fingers. As he roughly massages her cheeks, he spreads them open to expose her other hole. Aqua felt the cool breeze blowing into her exposed hole.

He release his grip on her butt, and he pours some of the sunscreen protection they have been using earlier all over her ass. She feels the cool lotion pouring all over her plump cheeks. Then, she felt his strong hands roughly massaging her butt and smearing the lotion around her cheeks. He spreads her cheeks again and some of the lotion trialed down to her anus.

Using his finger, he smears the lotion on her anus. His fingertip rings around the puckered hole and rubbing her anus with lotion to make her hole slick and loose enough for his huge, meaty cock. Soft mewls were released from her when her anus is being fondled. Then, he carefully slides his finger inside her and pries out more mewls from the blue haired college student.

Her anus passage is so tight when he pushes his finger inside her. When his finger is fully inserted, he slowly pulls out and he sees his finger coated in some sort of her fluids. And then the next thing he did, he begins languidly pumping his finger in and out. For a few minutes of having his finger pumping in and out of her ass, Aqua was letting out soft moans of delight. His finger penetrating her anus has already gotten her wet and dripping.

When her ass is finally loose and slick, he takes his finger out of her, and he hovers above her. He positions his cock to her ass, and he pushes the tip inside. Aqua groaned when the tip penetrates her anus. Slowly, he pushes more of his length inside her and pries out groans, gasps, and raspy moans of delight. When he fully inserts himself inside her, he carefully pulls his dick out, and more sounds of delight were escaping from her lips.

He languidly moves his cock in and out of her ass to have her adjusted to his size. Ventus hissed and lets out soft gasps and groans while Aqua let out her loud groans of pleasure. Her anus passage tightens around his meaty pole, squeezing him as he pushes his cock. Aqua feels him slowly going deep inside her. She could almost feel him reaching deep into her stomach.

When her ass finally adjusted to his size, Ventus wasted no time, and begins thrusting deep and hard. His hands gripped onto the towel as he thrusts his big, long, hard, and thick pole into her tight ass. As his pelvis smacked against her ass cheeks, he produced some flesh slapping sounds, and made her cheeks jiggle from the force of his impact. Her breasts also jiggles against the towel from his forceful thrusts.

His hips were bouncing up and down, pushing his cock deep into her ass, and filling her body with pleasure. Moans of satisfaction were escaping from her lips as the thrusting is getting harder and deeper. From her point of view, she really is enjoying the sight of the waves crashing onto the shore, the water glistening from the hot sun, and pretty much the empty beach itself while she is getting fucked.

A duet of groans and moans were escaping from the young students. Her anus produces soft suctioning noises as he pushes his cock further into her, and it greedily sucks him in when he pushes his dick forward into her. Her passage is getting tighter and tighter as his thrusting continues on. Her anus insides wraps and coils around his cock, and she clench her butt cheeks tighter to make the sensation feel more powerful for him. Her ass is milking him for more of his creamy semen.

His forceful thrusting has gotten Aqua's loins dripping wet. Her fluids were dripping out of her core and flowing down to her thighs. Her towel is getting drenched from her horny fluids spilling out of her opening.

"Damn, your ass is so tight! I'm gonna cum just from it!" Ventus groaned.

"You're gonna cum? Then cum inside my ass!" Aqua moaned.

Suddenly, his pacing has increased rapidly. His groin quickly slaps onto her ass and making her cheeks quake from his force. Aqua was yelling out loud moans from his pillar ramming into her. She feels his cock pushing deep into her stomach and brushing against her cervix through the thin membrane.

"Oh yes! You're so big! I can feel you deep in my stomach!" Aqua moaned.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Ventus moaned.

He buries his cock deep inside her rectum, and spills so much of his hot and creamy loads inside her. Aqua let out more yells of satisfaction and she came from having her ass being creamed by his thick, massive cock. Her fluids sprayed out of her cavern and soaks her towel. His hot cream squirts and seeps out of her ass and made a glorious creampie. Her round, plump ass and his hard, firm groin were in a creamy mess.

After their orgasm finished, Aqua crooked her neck and Ventus leans toward her face. Their lips met for the first time, savoring the moment and adding sparks to their after-sex. Their eyes closed as their lips embraced each other. Just after a few seconds of their lips smacking each other, Aqua slips her tongue into his mouth and their tongues mingle and tango with each other.

After a few minutes of their make out session, they retracted their lips, but the tip of their tongues are still intact with each other. Their eyes were half lidded, and they were letting out soft pants to catch their breaths. After they pull their tongues away and caught their breath, they kissed once more. If they're both being honest, this is the first time they are kissing someone who is a few years apart from their age.

After their lips retract, Aqua said, "You got the best cock ever."

"And you got the best bod I have ever seen." Ventus said.

"Wanna hook up and do this again sometime?" She asked in a playful manner.

He seductively smiles at her and said, "Sure. I would love to cream you again."

It was only a day after they met. They were at Aqua's place, on her bed, naked, and she was riding on his huge cock. Her hands were behind her head as she grinds her hips in a lewd and erotic manner. She knows she's doing good when she is making him moan in pleasure. Then, she balances herself by placing her hands on his abs and begins to bounce on him. 

As she bounces up and down on his cock, Aqua thought to herself, 'I found myself a new boyfriend!'

That's one of your request down! Now all I need to do is get the other one. Did you like this story? Do you have thoughts, concerns, or any questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
